


Futanari Twingle: Double Trouble

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Adorable, BB, Boxing, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Cute, Dirty Talk, F/F, Feet, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Futa, Futanari, Kissing, Loli, Lolicon, Lolita, Orgasm, Self-Defense, Threesome, Twins, ball grab, ballbusting, dickgirl, fight, handjob, tamakeri, two versus one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Twingle: Double Trouble

This story is a role-playing session conducted by me and my partner going by the name of HeyoHeyo, slightly adjusted and edited to be suitable for publishing.  
Swizzle Sizzle’s Futanari Ballbusting Paradise is where you can find the untouched version.  
Sarah – SwizzleRich’s faithful OC  
Jackie (red gloves, futa) & Jill (blue gloves, female) – HeyoHeyo’s OCs

Much luv.

~SwizzleRich

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It was yet another day at the Two Bells gym for Sarah. She just finished the warm-up session with Adrianne, who, as per usual, wanted to get on her dick, but she managed to keep her coach away from her dong, fortunately.  
  
Sarah was currently wiping her face off with a towel. She threw it on the bench and looked at herself in the mirror covering the whole wall.  
  
"Oof... Adrianne can be a pain sometimes..." She whispered, checking if her shorts still contained her flaccid, but still large cock inside. It sometimes fell out of her shorts during sessions and when it came to that, Adrianne would usually lose her mind and try to suck at it using any means necessary.   
  
Sarah didn't wear any underwear, nor a protective cup to shield her crotch because her genitals were simply too big for that. She grunted uncomfortably as she adjusted her loosely dangling nutsack holding two lemon-sized testicles inside her shorts.  
  
After that correction she decided it was high time to hit the ring, but looking around, there was no one she already known at the gym besides Adrianne to train with. She wouldn't risk sparring with her after what happened couple of days ago, so she looked in the mirror to spy on some potential opponents.   
  
She was feeling pumped today. Pumped to maybe even take down some big, muscular ones...  
  
Or...  
  
Twins...?  
  
Sarah frowned and turned around to face two sisters standing on the ring. She decided to give it a go, because why not...  
  
As Sarah entered the ring, she saw two small, blonde girls approaching her. Both of them coming close to her waist in terms of height as they looked up and studied Sarah.   
  
Each of the sisters had their own coloured boxing gloves, one of them bumped them together while the other one rested them on her hips in a sassy pose. Their workout gear looking very similar as they both had light green boxers and dark tops.  
  
"Oh look, a new fighter enters the ring." The high, almost squaky voice resonates as the one with red gloves on her hips opens her mouth.  
  
"I dunno, she doesn't look much like a fighter..." The one with blue gloves remarks to her twin, looking over Sarah in a smug manner.  
  
"Think you could take two on one...? We're looking for a new punching bag and you seem like you have a lot to punch..." The one with red gloves smiles and gives Sarah a cocky wink, clearly looking at her bulging crotch while she speaks.  
  
An amused smile appeared on Sarah's face. She took a relaxed pose, resting her arm on her hip and looking up and down on the girls, examining them.  
  
"Oh, sorry, but you two are just adorable... Do you know that this gym only accepts 18 and older competitors...?" Sarah rose her brow, a cheeky smile couldn't get off of her face as she just loved the wit and smooth talk of the two before her.  
  
Just as she made the remark, the blue gloved girl pouted and threw up her gloves. Her sister moved to her side immediately and held her back as Sarah saw a barrage of tiny gloves swinging at her.  
  
"HEY!" The angry twin barked at Sarah as her sister rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not like we haven't heard that one before Jill, just let it go..." The calm one says, letting go of her sister.  
  
"You think you're so hot cause you can talk big...? Well, step into the ring with us and we'll show you how cold you really are!" Jill exclaims, blushing from anger.  
  
Her sister rolls her eyes again and looks at Sarah. "She's right you know, mocking us is one way to get an ass-kickin'. Let's settle this in the ring and then you can say what you want about us!"  
  
An explosion of wild ideas poured into Sarah's head, her eyes widened with excitation. She imagined how she could 'accidentaly' grind her long cock against those small buns belonging to one of the twins. The other one would get so mad and kick her giant, bulging testicles... Oh, it was a good day for Sarah.  
  
"Alright, dwarfs. Let's have a go then!" A confident smile appeared on her face. Both twins already knew she had some impure thoughts about that fight, something was in the air.  
  
Sarah jumped couple of times and cracked the bones in her neck. "Right... Just for your information... I won't go easy on you just because you are girls..." Sarah smiled deviantly, taking a chance that one of them is a futa and will get jealous. She took her battle-ready pose, guard up, legs embedded in the ground.  
  
Sarah guessed correctly as this time, the red-gloved girl pouted and bit her lower lip in anger. She had something similar to a small fang coming from her mouth, making her look really cute and moe. The twins both bump gloves and nod as they look back at Sarah, ready to rumble.  
  
Not playing officially with a ref, the sound of the bell rang in the fighter's heads as the three began their match.  
  
Sarah watched as both of the sisters run to the sides, strafing left and right till they reached her legs. The twins hopped around like blonde-haired lightning bolts and each one took the chance to deliver a kick right to the back of Sarah's knees since her legs were so strongly embedded on the ground, making her very flat footed.  
  
No matter which direction Sarah would have turned, she would have been flanked by the other twin anyway.  
  
"Now, grab her legs!" The blue-gloved twin yelled when Sarah fell back.  
  
Not long after, she felt two tiny and angry boxers grappling at her legs, each one locking their legs around her thighs and arms around her shins. Then, just like a turkey on thanksgiving, they pulled Sarah's legs wide open, stretching them far more than any workout exercise Sarah did before.  
  
The large futa grunted, her eyes going wide, but that wasn't even the finisher of this move...  
  
The final assault was when both twins locked Sarah's legs in place, and lifted their own heels up right above Sarah's crotch.  
  
Just before Sarah got a chance to scream something, the twins slammed their feet down on her shorts, four sets of tiny heels squished and crushed what every soft bits they could locate in there.  
  
Needless to say, Sarah's big balls and cock were not a hard target to find for the angry small feet assaulting them.  
  
Sarah was quite confused at first and didn't think that the twins would spread out like this, and when they knocked her down, she was not ready at all to receive such an overwhelming attack straight to the unprepared jewels.  
  
The twins instantly felt satisfaction as their bare feet dug into Sarah's crotch that she didn't protect at all, no cup, no guard, no way of making the pain less severe.  
  
Sarah grunted hard, clenching her fists, completely out of breath. The attack was so sudden and well-cooperated she was left almost paralysed!  
  
The twins did an amazing job at digging both their heels into Sarah's lemons repeatedly, occasionally striking at her cock.  
  
But... Sarah was unfortunately not a rookie when it came to ballbusting! Being beaten by two loli-wannabies wasn't gonna cut it for her. She clenched her teeth and raised her right leg, swinging the twin sporting red gloves with it and making her fly off to the other end of the ring.   
  
She kicked her leg furiously and after there was only one twin left attached to her legs, she sat up and grabbed the blue-globed girl's ankles, pulling her closer.  
  
With such forceful pull, the twin landed right between Sarah's legs, her womanhood ramming into Sarah's groin. She felt with her small, cute pussy as Sarah's cock was now pulsating, probably growing larger from her fetish kicking in.  
  
"You always go for the balls first?!" Sarah tried to sound angry, but her voice kinda cracked from arousal, she moaned softly as her gonads were left sore with tiny heel marks.  
  
Jill let out an unimpressed grunt, her small boxing gloves resting at Sarah's chest as she tries to keep some distance between her and the perverted futa.  
  
Sarah noticed Jill's shiver as a chilling rush went from her head down her back and all the way to her toes, she looks down at Sarah's crotch and spotted that pulsing member trapped under her shorts, leaving little to the imagination as she takes a glance from that distance.  
  
With Jill's legs wrapped around Sarah's waist it's hard for her to kick at Sarah's body, but with her short arm reach she is in the perfect position to pummel her attacker's chest and face if she has too.  
  
"Ugh, gross...." She hisses at the large futa, her small, fang-like tooth pokes out of her lip. Her small body rubbing and grinding slowly into Sarah's groin as she tries to wiggle her way out of this grab.  
  
"Jill!!!" her twin calls out after recovering fully from that shaking leg move. Jackie gets to her feet and tries to think of a way to help her sister, running towards the two.  
  
"Y'all should learn how to kickbox properly...!" Sarah said with a big smile on her face, happy that the girl had the chance to say hello to her throbbing privates. She hugged Jill tightly and stood up with her, letting her legs dangle above the ground.  
  
Jill had to gasp for air as Sarah mushed her boobs against her flat chest, trapping the girl in a tight embrace.  
  
Sarah was so focused on trying to hug Jill to death with her arms surrounding the entire short girl, that she left her legs totally spread and open for attacks, same goes for her crotch that had quite a big bulge with a clear shape of her massive dick tightly wrapped with the shorts' material around it.  
  
Jill's arms were tightly glued to her body as Sarah was embracing her, but her legs were free, rubbing against Sarah's member. Jackie had a chance to go for Sarah's lower parts as well as they were completely exposed!  
  
Jill huffed with effort. Being perfectly synchronised with her twin, she knew already what Jackie's plan was.  
She wrapped her small legs around Sarah again, making Jackie's job a lot easier.  
  
Jackie noticed her twin lifting her legs up, exposing Sarah from waist down completely.  
The tiny futa grinned and charged with fire in her eyes, her arms swinging wildly and blindly as she was trying to lunge at Sarah and knock her down.  
  
Jackie's legs kicked off the ground with all her might but it was to Sarah's disadvantage, due to the twin's height any lunge attacks done would just barely reach her waist. And with the futa standing up straight it was right on point when Jackie's head collided with Sarah's crotch.   
  
The red-gloved twin's small blonde head bashed right into Sarah's groin, pushing upwards. Jackie felt that impressive cock struggling against the shorts as the feeling of entrapment became more intense.  
  
Jackie's small head pushed Sarah's balls all the way to her pelvis as the small boxers gloves flailed around her thighs, hammering away while the headbutt did all the destructive damage.  
  
While Sarah felt Jackie slam her head into her jewels and yelled with surprise, Jill took the chance and bit at Sarah's workout top and pulled it down as she let her legs fall down from holding Sarah's torso close.  
  
The falling girl pulled Sarah's top down with her, letting Sarah's breasts slide out. The collar of her top was now resting right under her heavy tots, making a perfect window for them to bounce out of.  
  
The twins stand up, becoming one fighter nearly equal to Sarah's height due to Jill sitting on Jackie's shoulders as 4 sets of gloves raise up.  
  
All at once, Sarah felt a massive pummelling on her exposed breasts and aching crotch, still trapped in those tight shorts, swift but weak strikes landing on her breasts and testicles.  
  
As soon as her breasts popped out of her top, Sarah quickly tried to cover them. It was, of course, a quite ineffective cover, because her right nipple still sneaked a peak through her arms.  
  
Jackie started to pummel at Sarah's shorts with her tiny fists, which send Sarah's cock over the line and it ripped through her shorts like an angry alligator emerging abruptly from still water.  
  
Sarah's shorts, ripped in half, landed on the ground as her monster cock pointed right at Jackie's nose.  
Her low-hanging fruits were now freely hanging between her legs, as Sarah tried to catch up with Jill and protect her exposed breasts

Sarah wrestled with Jill while unintentionally almost sticking her own cock into Jackie's mouth and exposing her balls even more, bringing them nearer into Jackie's reach while she made effort to overpower Jill.  
As she struggled with Jill, she soon felt her erect cock being punched to the side.   
  
"Ewww, get that thing out of my face!" Jackie barks as she pins the springing penis to Sarah's hip and sees a perfect chance to train hang before her... or rather two chances.   
  
The small futa winds up her fist and swings it forwards, turning her hips to give it more power as Sarah felt her balls turn into a fleshy speedbag. They got knocked back so hard that Sarah felt them slapping at her shapely and exposed rear. Then, the large orbs returned back to Jackie who punched them again, just as hard each time as she juggles the two eggs with a smug grin on her face.  
  
Jill laughs and starts to laugh at Sarah, taking sight of her making funny faces as her nuts are getting pummeled by her twin.   
  
"What's the point in not wearing a cup when you have these big, ugly balls bouncing around!" The small boxer giggles and punches at Sarah's exposed nipple through her bad guard, turning her glove so the large futa could feel her digging her hand against her sensitive nub, "Look Jackie... she's got the fattest boobs I've ever seen... Baka!" She yells at Sarah while her tiny glove opens up a bit and grab at Sarah's exposed breast hard.  
  
"I know.... and these... dumb, saggy...... eww they stink!" Jackie yells from below as Sarah soon feels a second set of hands grabbing and pulling at her vulnerable balls. Twisting them around as the two small fighters target specific, sensitive parts of the kickboxer's nude body.  
  
Sarah began to panic, feeling that the twins are in control now.  
  
She grunted hard after the punches, squinting her eyes in pain. The twins noticed that her legs were trembling a little from Jackie's fierce punches.  
Sarah wasn't that much in pain, she was an experienced fighter after all, but she was getting overwhelmed by the two twins superior cooperating skills.  
  
Seeing that she didn't have any other way to shield her breasts, she leaned in to grab Jill's waist, closing in the distance between them.  
  
Jill felt as a giant slab of meat landed in-between their breasts, Sarah's dickhead poking out of her own cleavage and nearly reaching Jill's chin.  
On the lower orbit, Sarah's tremendous nuts slapped Jackie on the face as she still tried to pull at the heavy spheres full of hot contents.  
  
The genital assault they conducted seemed to be the only way of knocking the giant out, seeing that her arm and leg muscles were tough as steel.  
  
The twins let out a confused squeak as they are pulled forward and with Sarah now sandwiching them into her body, each one makes a disgusted face and glares at what's presented before them.   
  
Jackie instantly reacts and takes both her fists and hammers them together, Sarah's dangling balls feel the heavy force of a boxing gloves pinning the sensitive gonads together and forcing them to crunch into one another as her sac is squished and squeezed between the small futa's gloves.  
  
And on the top, with her member's tip now sticking out of her cleavage and jabbing at Jill a few times, the small girl lets out a small war cry and glares at the sticking out cock.  
"Oh..... that's it... no more being nice..." She leans down and Sarah soon feels a small set of teeth around the tip of her cock, biting on the softest parts Jill's mouth could find. Her small mouth not strong enough to rip Sarah's member off but she can damn well feel her jaw crushing her cock head.

Jill's arms move to Sarah's biceps and wrap around them, so she can't raise her arms higher anymore, and seeing this Jackie jumps on board and wraps her arms around Sarah's wrists to ground her. The twins locking her arms at her sides as the big futa feels two angry and small sets of teeth gnawing at her sensitive cock tip and testes.

"Bite harder Jackie! Show this big dick she can't underestimate us!" Jill orders as she sinkers a fanged tooth into Sarah's cum-slit, her sister focuses on one ball at a time and pulls and tugs back on the sack, using them like chewing taffy.  
It would seem pulling them in closer had worsened the damage. The whole situation set Sarah's insides on fire.  
  
She screams in pain and pleasure as Jill's mouth is being filled with the excessive pre-cum that Sarah's dick leaked from the excitation.  
A warm mix of gooey substance coated the girl's tongue and insides of mouth, Sarah was so aroused from their endless assault on her genitals that she was actually half-way to reaching climax.  
Her body twitched from all the gnawing, and she lost balance, falling to her back.  
  
Now Jackie landed face first on the giant, fleshy testicles she was gnawing on, taking a face-full of Sarah's scrotum, while Jill landed partially on Sarah's breasts and stomach.  
  
Jill raised quickly and noticed that she was now actually sitting on the futa's large, throbbing cock, her pussy lips wrapping around it through her green boxers.  
Jackie lets out a huff and punches at the balls hard, pinning them to the floor as Jill blinks and watches Sarah struggling to hold her own. The small blue gloved boxer gets an idea as she orders Jackie to stop and listen. Her twin stops pummeling the large balls for a moment and moves to her twin, they both whisper and get a rather wicked grin.  
  
"You really like this kind of stuff huh...?" Jill says as Sarah feels the bottom of Jill's shorts rubbing up and down slowly on her member, letting it slick and slide against her covered sex while her twin returns back to Sarah's spread legs.  
"Answer me!" The tiny female yells adorably as she sits up and jumps down on Sarah's cock, slamming into it with her small ass, the middle of Sarah's cock getting crushed by the small fighter as her twin removes her gloves and Sarah soon feels a pair of tiny, bare hands grabbing her testes.  
  
"Gah... W- What are you...?" Sarah was breathing heavily. She probably didn't even hear what Jill said because her mind was lost in all the adrenaline rush and excitement.  
She tried to faintly crawl back feeling Jackie's small fingers on her jewels, but couldn't close her legs up to protect her precious balls. She was so into it that she actually spread her legs more.  
  
"What are you doing? Answer you what?" Sarah taunted, looking Jill in the eyes. From all the pummeling her balls got, they were now quite sensitive and red, pulsating in rhythm with her throbbing cock.  
Jill nods to signal Jackie, all Sarah could see was a bundle of blonde hair rise up from over Jill's shoulders before it sank down and fast. Jackie had jumped up and was aiming for Sarah's gigantic balls, which were a clear target since the lewd kickboxer spread open her legs even more. Her small knees smash down on them hard and fast as Sarah feels the tiny futa's whole body weight come down on her testicles.  
  
At the same time, Jill was slowly rubbing up and down on Sarah's member, her eyes glazed a bit as she was getting a cynical idea in her head.  
"Answer me now... do you like getting hit a lot there...? Do you feel it building inside you so much that you need a good punch to get it out...? Do you love having your balls crushed?!" She slid her shorts to the side, enabling Sarah to see her pink panties rubbing over the bottom of her shaft, trying to taunt the large futa back.  
  
Sarah moaned prominently, arching her back in ecstasy and agony as Jackie's knees pinned both her gonads to the hard floor.  
Her entire body stiffed briefly, trying to negate the tremendous pain from her testicles spreading throughout her pelvis.  
  
"Aaah... MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Sarah yelled, trying to grab anything, but the ring floor was empty.  
She wiggled her toes and bit down hard on her lower lip, her eyes looking somewhere above Jill.  
  
"gah... s... s.... sorry, I didn't quite catch that..." Sarah murmured, her breath ragged as hell.   
"Was that the best your sister can do...?" A faint, sick grin appeared on her face covered in sweat.  
Her monster cock trembled in bliss under Jill's pink, adorable panties, more pre-cum leaked out from the girl's heavenly rubbing and massaging.  
Sarah's exposed, swollen balls tried to contract up, to get to safety and warmth of her body, but they were absolutely defenseless.  
  
Jill thought for a few more seconds as Sarah continued to resist and not admitted to being defeated. She beckoned her twin over once more, but this time she turned away from Sarah.   
The two sisters giggle innocently and surround Sarah's pulsing cock, rising it up to the air. If Sarah looked down, she would see the twins both rubbing their bare hands up and down her massive member. She already felt their lips at the tip of her stiff dick, licking and kissing at it.  
  
"Aww come on, we want you to say it... please." Jill sings softly into Sarah's cock as Jackie moves up and kisses the tip as well, both of them almost bumping into each others lips and kissing one another as Sarah's cock is sandwiched between the twins. Their mouths working overtime on the thick member while their hands pump and piston up and down, waiting for the moment Sarah will be close to climax.  
  
"Ahhh... Ahhh... Goddess..." Air barely escapes Sarah's lungs as she extends her arms and legs to the sides, feeling the inevitable closing up.  
"Y- Yes... I... I love my balls crushed! I love them squeezed and abused!!" Sarah clenched her teeth as she felt her giant, swollen balls churn with cum.  
The two adorable twins working on her cock made her cooperate a lot more than taunting her with ballbusting. She was practically melting as the two licked and masturbated her.  
She grabbed at Jill's buttocks, squeezing them and angrily gasping for air.  
Her testicles contracted up with effort as her whole body tensed in strain.  
The oval pair boiled inside, preparing a massive, pent-up load to be released.  
  
Jill giggles and mewls at the feeling of Sarah's hands grabbing her small butt, and when she sees her reaction she turns to Jackie and gives her the nod to seal Sarah's fate.   
  
Jackie moves down and with her fingers, she pinches hard and tightly at the massive ballsack, not on Sarah's orbs, but rather on the sack itself between the pelvis and balls.   
Trapping Sarah's tubes between her fingers, she grins and leans forward. While crouching, she moves her knees right over the hefty testicles once more and lands on them, pushing all her weight back on the swollen orbs, squishing and flattening them out like balls of dough rolled up for baking cookies.

With Jackie's fingers pinching at Sarah's seminal tubes, her cock can't produce any pre-cum or even allow semen to escape the bloated and now pancaked nuts.  
Jill on the other hand is jerking and humping the stiff, giant boner like it was a stripper pole, rubbing her smooth panty-soaked crotch from the base to the middle of the cock, riding it like a horse as she laughs and giggles.  
  
"How does this feel then? It feels like you want this more instead of having to cum!!" She looks over her shoulder, closing one eye and sticking her tongue out in a smirk-like taunt. Watching Sarah's face the whole time as her body goes through dry climaxes nonstop.  
  
Sarah grunted, her eyes going to the back of her skull. She became red from not taking a breath for a while, then abruptly gasped for it, letting go of Jill's small ass and clenching her fists.  
Her legs trembled in helplessness as she curled up her toes.  
  
"FUCK!" She yelped under her breath, her hard dick twitching and not being able to ejaculate.  
Her nuts were blocked from distributing the seed and adapted a color close to purple, squashed under Jackie's small knees.  
  
"Gah... This is torture...! My balls, my balls!!! I can't cum!" Sarah mewled, wiggling her hips, hopelessly trying to back away from Jackie's pinching fingers.  
Her cock was now extremely hard and all her veins were clearly showing, pumping away.  
Jackie felt as a wave of pent-up semen was trying to slip through her fingers, Sarah's balls tried to helplessly sire a child before being destroyed in such devious way.  
  
Jill giggles and slides off the massive cock, letting it land on Sarah's chest before she looks at Jackie. They both stand up and look at Sarah trembling and shuttering on the floor.  
"I doubt you're gonna underestimate us any time soon...! Or next time we'll just remove them off you..." Jill giggles.  
She looks at her twin as they both grin and raise up a foot, having it hover a bit over the orgasming testicles, letting Sarah watch as they give her a small wave 'bye bye', both winking as their feet come down hard.  
  
Jill aimed for Sarah's cock and slammed her tiny foot on it so hard Sarah felt a heel imprint in the middle of her dick, while Jackie stepped on her ejaculating balls from an angle, letting her heel crunch one while the other was pinned down by her adorable toes.  
  
The two tiny boxes smile and hold their hands in the air like they just won the world champion ships, but really it was just to let off steam and excitation.  
  
Sarah froze in rapture as serpentines of white, thick goo were released, flying beyond her head. Her own tits covered her cockhead while it was unloading spurts after spurts of cum, some of it hitting her own chin and face.  
Her orgasm lasted at least 30 seconds after which Sarah mindlessly collapsed on the floor, seeing stars and birds swirling above her head.  
  
After a while, she coughed, spitting some of her own cum on the floor, then slowly turned to the side, supporting herself on her elbow.  
Sarah rose her head, her face covered in cum, one eye closed, and looked at the twins.  
  
"fuckin' hell..." She grunted with effort, "you... you bested me... you win. I a- admit defeat..." Her body trembled, and she collapsed again, spreading over the floor like a starfish.  
"... the name's ..... Sarah, by the way..." She grunted, covering the heel-imprint on her cock and her crushed balls which somehow didn't pop (hard-boiled eggs, tough to crack!). She rolled to the side, wobbling from side to side, still in tremendous pain.  
  
The twins smile as Sarah rolls around in pain, both of them purposely walk over her body and head to the end of the ring. "Jackie and Jill, remember those names Sarah... We'll be seeing you around soon..."  
They seem to have collected Sarah's ripped shorts as a trophy and will most likely be back for a rematch...

After a bit of rest and ice packs for poor Sarah of course...


End file.
